Hachi fest
by Eivexst
Summary: The composer reflects on Hachiko's special day and keeps distant from the people he governs, but could one stick out from the rest? JoshXRhyme.


Eivexst: This is going to be a one-shot I hope you all enjoy.

Joshua: This should be a nice distraction.

Rhyme: I'm sure it's going to be fun Joshua!

Eivexst: I don't own the world ends with you.

/

I stood there standing alone next to Hanekoma, he was my producer and an ally, I watched as my proxy met up with two of the friends he had made during the game as they awaited there other friends Shiki and Eri. In my realm I stood there watching them as Hanekoma took idle sips from a cup of cofffee he took with him, It's funny looking back, Disukenojo Bito or Beat, a player who turned reaper and then back to player again just for his sister.

I kept a long stare at said sister, Raimu... She was a player who was erased by saving her brother from a shark noise, Hanekoma had convinced me to turn back her clock so she would exist again, but her entry fee to even be in my game is gone for ever... She no longer has any of her old dreams.

"It's their world you know." I turned my head to look at Hanekoma he had that same smile as usual. "They played the game and now they have the time to enjoy life, you know... maybe you could-" I didn't want to hear the rest as I frowned and let my wings come out as I started to fly away from him.

I know... I could have been, their friend. "I trust you Joshua." I stopped flying and just suspended my self in air as I looked down to see her, Rhyme was looking right up where I was at with her eyes, those deep blue eyes that held nothing but kindness to the people they saw.

Even being the composer, I couldn't help it, that girl with blond hair cut short and hidden under a black beanie with a skull printed on it and a slightly to large orange sweater and green shorts... That little girl was starting to get to me, ever since I first saw her in my game.

I smirked and read her thoughts again. [Joshua, Neku told me about you, but I can trust you because I know you have a good reason for doing what you did.] How foolish, people should know better then to trust a fallen angel.

Later that day I was watching from the UG she was just standing there on the bridge looking down at the under pass as she kept a blank look on her face, I don't know why but I decided to shift to the RG next to her making her look up at me in shock.

"You know, it's not really the reaction I'd expect from a former player, let alone one who still owes me for being returned to life." She smiled a bit after hearing that. "I suppose so, but I didn't expect to be visited by an angel, let alone the composer him self."

How can this little girl be so calm in the face of some one who pretty much caused her death? Regardless her comment got me to chuckle a little. "This is nothing." She looked back over towards 104 from the bridge, it was pretty dark out so I wonder why her barbarian of a brother isn't near by.

"It's starting, you know." I flicked some of the hair away from my eyes when she looked over at me. "What is?" I pulled out my phone and pushed on a couple of the numbers and as I did a fire work went off in the distance. "The Hachi fest." With that I held my gun up to her head a blue light surrounding it.

She stared with wide eyes at the gun then straight to my face which I kept a grin on. "Rest in peace." A gun shot rang out. "How predictable." She stood there eyes wide and mouth agape she had screamed but it was hidden by the burst of the fire works and I started to chuckle.

"J-Joshua, t-that wasn't funny!" She cried small tears coming out of her eyes and that's when my grin fell, [why... why do I feel... Guilty?] I sighed and put the gun away as I took her hand and started to pull her to move towards the scramble crossing. "Fine Rhyme my dear, then this should be fun, let's enjoy the Hachi fest." She blushed a bit when I took her hand but smiled then even though there were a couple of tears still on her face.

I really couldn't care less about the Hachi fest but i guess it couldn't hurt to act like a normal high school student for a little while. "Oh! Joshua look!" I turned over to look where she pointed, there was a man selling Kimonos and I smirked at her and started to tease her. "Oh, you want to dress like a maiden then I take it? And you'd like me to be your suitor I'd assume?" She giggled a little and kept on a smile. "Sure, if you want to, but lets enjoy it after all-" I started to speak the last bit with her. "Haste makes waste."

"Well now Raimu, you really do look nice in that, if only you would remove your beanie." I kept up a smirk as I came out wearing a black suit and she came out wearing a blue and white kimono that matched the colors of the night sky. "Thank you Joshua, but I'd like to keep it on." I sighed. "Oh alright, but don't blame me if it gets taken off some time during the fest."

We walked around a bit and I grabbed one of the cherry blossoms placing it on her hair making her freeze from how close my face came to hers as I kept my hand on her cheek and that's when I heard some one shout slightly. "Oh, well now that must be Disukenojo." He came dashing towards me as I side stepped and he tripped on my foot after he tried to punch me going rolling into a near by wall.

"Yo, man get away from Rhyme!" Rhyme walked over to him and helped the poor fool up, leaving me flipping hair out of my face again as I placed my free hand into my back pocket. "Oh but, she came here with me on her own will." He stared wide eyed and looked at Rhyme holding his shoulder. "That true?" She nodded looking down a little. "Come on Nii-Chan, go have fun I'm sure Eri misses you." The older Bito visibly blushed a bit before he nodded and walked away cursing at me a bit.

"Charming isn't he Raimu?" She put her hands behind her back and smiled up at me. "He's just being protective of me, after all, he still feels bad about that time when I got erased by that noise." She then started to fumble with her beanie pulling out a pin. "Hm, isn't that the pin from when you became a noise?"

She grabbed my hand and placed it there on the center of my palm. "It is Joshua, and I'd like for you to keep it as a gift for today, it was fun." I smirked and put the pin into my pocket. "Oh but there is still one thing left to do Rhyme, we still need to see Hachiko remember?" She nodded in understanding as I watched the people who had lined up all waiting to place their hand along with their dates onto Hachiko's left paw.

"You know Raimu, this statue was the second mission in the game you were elimnated in." She looked up at me shrugging. "I know but why did you decide to make it Hachiko?" I sighed when we were the next two up. "Oh no reason, but... Maybe you would mind, if we made this moment a little more sweet." When we placed our hands onto his paw I placed mine on top of hers and kissed her right then and there she froze under the kiss as her eyes shot wide open.

I took that chance to deepen the kiss slightly as I licked her lip and bit it a tiny bit before pulling away from it allowing me to see her eyes half closed as she put her free hand onto her lip, got to say though the cursing comming a couple pairs away was a nice bonus to this.

A few hours later I was walking her back home since her brother was to busy with Eri, really I didn't like needing to spend so much time with this girl, but I admit it was a intertaining night. "Joshua." I looked down at her as she gripped my arm like a bride would. "Yes Rhyme dear?" She looked up at me as we reached her door step and jumped up locking me into a kiss that I wasn't prepared for and even more to my shock when she pulled away she was smirking. "Now we're even, and also... I wouldn't mind it, if we could meet up again."

I smirked as I went into the UG and she kept her gaze locked with mine. "We'll see Raimu, we'll see." with that I let my wings come out and flew away as she kept her gaze where I was flying.

When I reached the room of reckoning I held her pin in my palm and placed an idle finger on it before placing it back in my pocket gently. [Hm... I guess it couldn't hurt to be more then friends, after all seeing Disukenojo so mad certianly is fun and the kisses aren't to bad either.]

/

Eivexst: Sorry if some of the characters were out of character.

Joshua: Well now, so this is what you play with, Eivexst you dog you.

Eivexst: *slight blush* S-shut up Joshua, it was what came to mind!

Rhyme: I think it was a good story, please leave a review every one!


End file.
